Wolf's Calling
by spirit of aura
Summary: Tala was just having a normal day until she finds a white wolf pup and meets Yugi, Yami, Jaden, and Yusei. What is their purpose here. How will they got home. Yami/oc
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

* * *

chapter 1 they arrive

_Beep beep beep_

"5 more minutes" i mumbled into my pillow

_Beep beep beep _

"Shut up you stupid clock" i said slamming my fist down on my alarm clock

Beep beep beep

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN CLOCK" I yelled as i through the clock at the wall (as you can tell i'm not a morning person)

"(sigh) this is going to be a long day" i said standing up and heading into the bathroom. after fixing my rats nest they call hair and went to get my clothes. After i changed i went down stair to have breakfast. Nothing much just some toast.

'I have a bad feeling about today' i thought with frown.

"Well lets get the day over shall we" i muttered as i got my book-bag and walked out the door

**Time skip at school**

Okay school is not my favorite place to be. You know with all those bitch that gossip about you and getting shoved into to walks. Yea, that's what i go through everyday. Not fun, but i'm not one of those pansies that can't take a hit.

"Hey look it the game freak" someone yell everyone started laughing but quickly when i made a low growl.

"Aw what wrong, did the little wolf lose it's way" a high pitch voice came from the back of the crowd. Primrose aka the bitch of the school. Her father is the principle so she gets away with everything and that includes what she wears, tube tops and mini skirts.

"Not now, i have more important thing to do Primmy" i said making everyone flinch away from me.

"Now, now i just want to know of it true about you entering the talent show next month" she said with a chuckle

"Yea, so what if i did" i said plainly. this made people around me start laugh

"You really think you can win" she said after laughing

"Thank you for sharing your opinion so will you leave me alone now" i said and turned and started to walk away.

"Go ahead and leave then, at least my family isn't dead" she said smugly. this made everyone start to back up slowly.

"What did you just say" i hissed as i turned around

"I said at least my family isn't de-" she started but couldn't finish because may fist collided with her face and i have one mean left hook.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that" i hissed and with that i turned around and run out f the school only having the forest in mind

**Time skip to forest**

I had went to my little training ground in the forest that i had set up after my parents die and it was the only place i could go to blow off some steam. I was pretending that the dummy was Primmies face at this point. Then i heard rustling by the bush that was behind me. Me being me i go look. Two words : wolf pup. In front of me was a pure white wolf pup with golden eyes and from what i could see he had an injured leg.

"Hey there fella" i said calmly bending down to eye level. the pup started to growl and bare his teeth.

"It okay i'm not going to hurt you , i want to help you" i said keeping a calm voice and extending my hand. the pup didn't by it and latched on to my hand with his teeth making me flinch.

"See... i'm not... going to...hurt ..you" i said in between flinches. the calmness in my voice must of worked because he release his grip and started licking my hand and whimpering.

"That a good boy, now lets get you to my a get you fix up" i said picking the pup up but he started to whine.

"What is it"i asked. the pup looked at my hand as it started to bleed

"It's okay I've had worse" i said with sad smile and started walk home

**Time skip my house**

"Kay boy i need to pit you down for a sec so i can open the door okay" i said as i put the pup down ans opened the ignoring the pain in my hand.

"Come here" i said as i pick him back up and walking into my house and into the living room

"Alright you wait here well i get the first aid kit" i said setting the pup down on the couch and walked into the bathroom, grabbing the kit and walking back out to the the couch

"Alright sit still while i wrap your leg" i asked but hen the pup started to whine and lick my bleeding hand

"You want me to fix my hand before i wrap your leg" i asked. the pup nodded

" You won't work on your leg until i do, right" i asked again. the pup barked happily knowing that i understood

"(sigh) fine" i said in defeat and started working on my hand.

"You know i can't keep call you fella or pup so how about i name you" i asked . he seamed to like the idea because his tail started to wag

"Okay how about chomper" i asked. the pups ears dropped as if saying' your kidding right'

"No, o how about Kiba(any Wolf's Rain fans out there)" i asked. the pup perked up seaming to like the name

"Okay Kiba it is then" i stated as i finished with my hand

"Now it's your turn" i said getting more bandages out and started wrapping Kiba's leg.

"There finished, now lets get something to eat" i said standing up and walking in to the kitchen with Kiba at my heels (limping). opening the refrigerator door only to see i was empty.

"(sigh) looks like i have to go shopping" i said sadly(stomach growls)

"Okay i have to go out to go shopping so you have to say here" i said. it this was an anime, Kiba would have deflated.

"I'll only begone a half an hour" i said. he nodded. i grabbed my stuff and left.

**Time skip store**

I had got enough food for about a week and was walking when i hear a squeal, not just any squeal. A fan-girl squeal. i look over and i see a group of girls surrounding, what looked like four boys. I put the food somewhere they won't get stolen and walk over to the group. From an opening in the crowd i could see four boys that looked like they where cosplaying as Yugi, Yami( other yugi), Jaden, and Yusi from Yugioh. The Yami cosplayer seamed to notice me and looked at me as if pleading for help. i nod. His looked surprised that i agreed to help.

"So this is where you four where at" i said acting mad making everyone look at me

"You know how long I've been looking for you" i said making my way through the crowd. once i got close enough i whispered "Play along"

"You know these guys" one fan-girl said

"Yea their with me, now will you FUCK OFF" i yelled the last part making all the girls flinch.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BITCH" came i high pitch voice.

'WHY GOD WHY' i mentally screamed. i turn around to see a very piss primrose with half of her face bandaged

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE YOU BITCH" she screamed

"I don't see any difference , now i would go if i were you before the rest of you face ends up the same way" i hissed, surprising the boys behind me.

"Wait until i tell my father" she yelled

"I don't give a DAMN about what you father says, now for the last time leave me ALONE" i hissed again turning around and started walking over to the spot where i had put the food and giving the boys a quick glance signaling for them to follow. they did

"Aw, you going to cry about how i have a family and you don't" she said laughing. And for the second time today i owned her ass, but this time my punch sent her skidding across the ground. this made everyone scared as shit.

"There now your face look even better than it did earlier" i said with an innocent smile. and once again picking up the food and started walking with the four boys closely behind

**time skip in the forest**

We walked in silence until we got to the edge of the forest and i stopped to rest.

"so are real or are you Just cosplayers" i asked turning to the boys

"what are you taking about" Jaden asked

"I take it that your real then" i said plainly

"What do you mean" Yugi asked

"lets get to my house first them i'll explain" i asked. They all nod

"Wait you hand" Yami said in surprise making the others look at my wrapped hand which was now covered in blood

"Damn it, the wound must if reopened when i punched that bitch(sigh), alright lets hurry i don't want it to get infected" i stated. they nodded and we continued walk.

**last time skip hopefully : my house **

We got to my house and i was starting to feel dizzy and started ti sway. Thankfully Yami noticed and help steady me. i turned to him and mutter "thanks" and open the door.

"Kiba i'm ba- oof" i was cut off by a white blur running into me, knocking me to the ground and felt something licking my face.

"Hey boy, i see your feeling better and your probably hunger too, now can you get off me" i asked seeing stars and hearing a happy bark. i sit up and look up at the boys only to see very amused looked on their face.

"So, that your dog your something" Jaden asked which earned a growl from Kiba making Jaden flinch and hide behind Yusi.

"His a wolf and i guess you could say that, long story short, i found him this morning after i ran out of school, he's actually the reason my hand is hurt in the first place but i don't blame him, he was scared and didn't know what to do, plus he already was injured so i wanted to help him" i said with a said smile.

(ggggggggrrrrrrrrroooooooowwwwwwwwwllllllllllll) go all of our stomachs. We all start laughing

"Well let me wrap my wound again and then i'll make some dinner" i said standing up and walking into the bathroom

* * *

**long chapter took me for ever and if you are reading and of my other fics i want you to know that i have writes block and don't know what to do next. So i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

only own the ocs

* * *

Chapter 2 suspended

I had finished with my hand and had walked out over the bathroom only to be knocked over by Kiba again.

"Really are you going to do this every time you see me" i asked as i saw stars. He gave a happy yelp and jumped off me. when Yami walked over.

"Here" he said as he offered his hand

"Thanks" i said as took his hand ans walked into the kitchen. 30 minutes late the table is filled with food.

"Did you make all this" Yusei asked. i nod and look over at the table only to see Jaden shoving food into his mouth.

"Wis ts tha est ood aver" hes said with his mouth full. We all sweat drop

"Glad you like it, eat up before Jaden eats it all" i said sitting. The other three followed.

_Ring ring ring _

"Really" i said with a sigh. i got up and walked over to the phone to see who was calling.

"I'm in deep shit" i said picking up the phone

"Hello"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HURTING MY LITTLE ANGEL" a man on the other side of the phone making every one in the room jump and me almost drop the phone.

"Mr. Smith with all do respect that girl that you call 'angel' talked about my family which you know that know one is supposed to talk able them" i growled as i rubbed my ringing ears (i have sensitive hearing)

"Even so you hurt my darling daughter, so you have a chose to be suspended for a week or quit the talent show" he said calmly. I sigh

"Suspension, there is no way that i'm quit talent show" i said.

"Fine, if you do anything else to my angel you will be suspended from the show, good day" he said and hung up.

"(sigh)now that that's over i need food" i stated then the boys looking at me

"What was that about" Yugi asked

"You remember that girl that i punched back at the store" they nod "That was her father and the principle of my school, i kinda punched her earlier this morning and skipped school, he gave me a choice, ether be suspended or quit the talent show that the school is having, and if i would back out of the show people would think i'm a coward and i never back down" i stated scratching the back of my head

"Talent show" Jaden asked

"Yea, but forget about me, tell me how you got here" i asked

"It was that crimson dragon, we had just finished dueling this guy named, Paradox and that mark on my arm started to glow and that crimson dragon appeared, the next thing we know we're behind that store" Yusei said removing his glove showing my his mark

"Sorry to you this but your not in your world anymore" i said. their eyes widened

"What do you mean" Yami asked.

"I'll show" i said running to my room to get my laptop and typing in _Yugioh _as walked down the steps.

"Remind you of something" i said showing them the episode when Yugi dueled Pegasus.

"That was during duelist kingdom, when Pegasus stole Grampa's soul" Yugi said in shock

"I never saw any cameras there" Yami said

"If you still don't believe me i can show you the episode when Yugi tricked Yami into going on a date with Tea" i said making Yami blush.

"Wait who's Yami" Jaden asked. I pointed to Yami

"You mean Pharaoh" Yugi asked

"Yea, in this world your an anime, an puzzle boy here, goes by a lot of names, the most common name is Yami and since he is like your darker half it kinda fits" i said grinning when i heard Yami repeating'puzzle boy

"So you're a Pharaoh" Yusei asked

"I use to 5000 years ago but something happened that i can't remember, something to do with the Shadow Games, then my soul was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle" he said with a frown

"What i want to know is why we are here and how to get back" Jaden said. We went silent.

_knockknockknockknock_

"We can't have five minute with out someone interrupting" i said mostly to myself walking to the door

_knockknockknocknockknock _

"I'm coming just hold o-" i said getting cut off when the door flew open and two blurs crashed into me

'Why do i even try' i thought

"Tala our poor baby we were so scared when you didn't come to school, then we heard what you did to Prim and we think that is was about someone kicked her ass" they said together

"That's great now can you get OFF ME" i yelled the last part making them jump off

"Ally, Coy I am going to show you something that is very important and you can't tell anyone" I whispered to them. They nod.

"Guys can you come here for a sec" i asked. i few seconds later the guys appeared and i look over to to my friends only to see two dust clouds.

"Ow"

I look over to them pulling Yami's and Yugi's hair

"It's real" Coy said

"It's color is natural, too" Ally continued

"Yes, your hair is real, now can you stop pulling on it" Yami yelled

"Tala why didn't you tell us you had cosplayers at your house" they said together

"That because they aren't they're real" i said walking over to them

"Guys these are my friends, Ally and Coy" i said then i heard barking. I look down and see Kiba.

"O and Kiba" i said picking him up

"You and animals i will never understand" Ally stated shaking her head

"I can't help it he was hurt" i said pouting

"First thing first we need to celebrate for you kicking Prim's ass, next we need to get them more clothes" Coy said practically bouncing off the walls.

"NO, no way you are getting me to go to the mall" i said crossing my arms and turning around.

"Come on please" they begged

"Nope, sorry your not getting me to go and plus if we do go those four will just get mobbed by fan-girls" i pointed out making the guys shiver

"That easy all we really need are something to cover up their hair and if you don't come we take all your sugar and candy" Ally said with an evil looking grin

"To the mall" i said running upstairs to grab my stuff, but not before i hear 'works ever time' which makes me mentally cry.

"I hate you" i mumbled coming back down with several hats and placing them on their heads.

"Alright lets go" Ally and Coy said grabbing my arms and pulls me along with them, while the boys follow

'God have mercy on my soul' i thought

* * *

**Ya it's finished hopefully Spirit can put up the next chapter up faster and what would Spirit really happy is review always love reviews fellow readers so please review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 FUN

I only own ocs

* * *

Chapter 3 FUN

"Kay, so, tell me again why we are going to the mall" I asked looking at my friends.

"I told you that we are celebrating and getting them some clothes" Ally said pointing to the boys.

"But why the mall why not Walmart" I whined

"We just thought that you would want to go ice skating" Coy said grinning.

"They put in a skating rink in the mall" I chirped

"I swear your like a dog asking for Began" Ally said simply

"Woof" I said happily and started skipping

"What was that about" Jaden asked

"O, she just really likes winter stuff like ice skating and snowboarding" Ally chuckled

"When look who it is, young Tala and her friends" I look over to a older man in his 60s

"Jii what are you doing here" I said smiling

"I see you still us my nickname, well to answer your question i work at the rink" he said walking over to us

"Really, cause it make my really mad when they shut down the old place" I stated. Then he noticed the guys

"I see you found some more friend" he said grinning

"Yeah, this is Yami, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei, there staying at my house" i said pointing to each one

"Haha that good, why don't you come over to the rink, i'll pay for you all" He said making him grin grow

"We were already heading over there anyways, we're celebrating" Coy said jumping up and down

"Oh, why's that" He asked.

"Tal kicked Prims ass twice in the same day" Ally said proudly making me blush

"Hahahaha, that's my girl, it about time some one got her of her high horse, now i'n definitly pay for you all" He said patting my back

"Yeah, come on lets go, lets go, lets go" i said grabbing Yugi's and Yami's hands, pulling them along missing Yami's blush

After walking for about 5 minutes we got to the mall. We went in and walked to the middle of the mall, which was where the rink was.

"Come on lets go get the skates" I said running over to the renting booth

"Is she always this hyper" Yugi asked

"No not really she just hasn't been on the ice for a while" Coy replied. They nodded and walked over to the stand. Once we go our skates and putthem on we walk over to the rink.

"Come on hurry up lets go Yugi" I said grabbing Yugi's hand and walking into the rink. Yugi's first step on the ice he lose his balance and fell taking me with him. We sit up and look at each other and just brust out laughing. Then we hear crying and look over to see a little girl being pushed down by several boys around my age (16). I growl.

"Tal don't do it" Coy warned me as the boys skated toward us. Me being me I stick my leg out tripping the leader

"She did it" Ally whispered

"Oi, bitch what do you think your doing" One boy yelled at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry my foot slipped, you do know that can happen since we're on ice, right" I said acting innocent

"Are you calling us dumb" The leader said( I'm going to call him L)

"You said it not me" I said grinning

"Why you little-" L started but stopped by one of the others.

"Wait Boss she the on the punched Prim" he said trembling

"Better believe it, and don't think I won't do it to you" I hissed

"You know what I'm going to rethink this and RUN" L said running off the ice

"Temes(Bastard), what" I asked turning to the group. A chorus of 'nothing' came

"Thank you nice lady" The little girl said

"Your welcome" I said bending down to eye level

"Abigail so this is where you've been" a older lady cried walking over to us

"You had me so worried" she said scolding the young girl

"But mommy, I wanted to be a big girl and skate by myself" she whined

"*Sigh* Thank you for looking after my daughter" she thanked me.

"No problem I love kids" I said happily. I waved bye and we started skating. Ally and Coy raced Yugi, Jaden and Yusei around the rink while my and Yami just skated at a slow pace.

"So what can you tell me about your world" Yami asked

"Well what do you want to know" I replied turning to face him( skating backwards). He shrugged

"Well, your world apparently can't stay out of war" I said making Yami raise a eyebrow

"Right now there's a really big war going on in Iraq and around that area" I exclaimed

"I see, so what can you tell me about Duel Monsters" Yami asked.

"Right, it's pretty much the same except our card and duel disks are really cheap and we don't have holograms ether" I said.

"Do you have a deck" He asked

"I was wondering when you would ask that, yea I do, I made my own cards and everything" I said smiling. This made Yami very curious.

"Made,you can make your own cards here" He asked. I nodded

"Yea but you have to go through the company to make them affional, it took me forever to get my cards through, let's just say that people take advantage of it and make their cards over powered" I sighed

"So what was your first card you made" He asked( I can't come up with anything other than asked so deal with it)

"That would be my 'Lunar Wolf: Ryu' " I said. (A.N:yes I did make it just go to yugico:com then go to created cards then scroll down to the bottom of the page click on 'created by' and type in Jackie frost and their are my cards or at least some of them) Yami chuckled.

"Some how I'm not surprised" he said.

"Why do you say that" I asked.(great now I'm doing it to)

"Your personality" he said smiling making me smile. Then Ally and Coy come up behind Yami and pushed him into me which makes me fall our heads collide. Ok let me be more specific, our LIPS collide, shocking both me and Yami. When we finally relised what happened, we both jumped back about 10 feet from each other, both of us where redder than an tomatos.

"S-sorry" he whispered. We hear chuckling behind us and look to see Ally and Coy high-fiving.

"Score" the said together.

"Ally, Coy" I said giving off dark aura

"RUN" Ally yelled and they where off

"Bakas" I said as I stood up and walked over to Yami and held out my hand to help him up.

"Thanks" he said still blushing. I nodded

"Well, we should get you guys some more clothes now" i said looking away blushing

"Y-yea" he said blushing and started skating away

The rest of the time at the mall, me and Yami never made eye contact. I had a million questions going through my head so I wasn't paying any attention to my friend conversation.

"Tal are you even paying any attention" Ally asked me

"Sorry, what was that" I said scratching the back of my head

"I said we should have enought stuff for the boy, oh, and it's also supose to rain" She said

"Okay then lets go" i siad walkingto the exit

Half way home it started to downpour soaking us to the bone in less than a minute. We finally got home and was greeted by Kiba.

"Hey boy, you've been good, right" I asked the pup. I got a happy bark as a responce.

"Ah chu" I sneezed

"Great now i have a cold" I said sarcasticlly.

"There are two extra bedrooms and the couch is a pull out, so you can fight over who gets to sleep where. and i am going to go to bed before my cold get worse, so, night" I said walking up the stair with Kiba at my heels.

"Night" every one said.

Once i got to my bedroom I changed into my pjs, got into bed feeling kiba jump on to the bed and letting sleep claim me.

* * *

**Gomenasia menna. I've been really busy and haven't had time to work on the story. I hope you liked this chapter and the first BIG Yami and Tala moment. I will try to update faster next time and alway REVIEW^^**


End file.
